Altair and Intimacy
by SingWithTheEcho
Summary: Altair's never had solid experience with intimacy before. His boyfriend, Ezio, plans to change that. [AltairXEzio] Mostly fluff.
**Author's Note: I don't know what I'm writing and I'm sorry this is so OOC…**

* * *

Tanned skin was introduced with a cool winter breeze. It had been a mistake to leave the windows open during the night. Cold essence left behind by the night's storm covered the expanse of a dark-wooded desk, thankfully nothing essential was affected. The cold air made its way about the small and simple room, gradually making it colder and colder.

Eventually, the man lying in the bed growled and groaned. He rose from his bed, the sheets and blankets that were used as a shield against the cold began pooling around his waist. He then observed his surroundings through his hazed vision.

He rose non-too gently and stumbled his way towards the window and the desk. He clumsily clumped up the blanket of snow piled up on the wooden desk and began scooping it out the window with his bare hands. As soon as that was done, he closed the window shut. Thank lord that the snowstorm didn't cause the windows to freeze and get stuck.

Proceeding towards the closet, he picked up a dirty shirt from the laundry bin. Once he retrieved the dirty piece of cloth, he walked back to the desk and wiped of the rest of the snow. He tossed the shirt back into the laundry bin as soon as he was done.

Thankfully it didn't take long for the room to warm up, and the Syrian man smiled at that.

He stood there for the longest time, his mind blank; caught in a distant daze. He was so blanked out that he didn't even notice when someone made his way towards room. Not until that person wrapped their arms around his waist, pressing their chest against their bare back.

The Syrian man froze and turned his head around to look at the intruder. Said intruder grinned at him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Morning, amore mio," the man breathed easily, pressing himself closer to the tanned man.

The Syrian rolled his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh. "Good morning, Ezio," he greeted nonchalantly.

Ezio released him from the gentle embrace and offered his partner some space. Said partner turned around to properly face Ezio. A gentle hand was pressed to the Syrian's left upper arm, long fingers coiling around the tanned skin. Of course the Italian couldn't go without a little affection or touching. The Syrian mentally shook his head.

"Did you rest well?"

"Fairly"

The Italian chuckled, "I've taken notice that it's slightly cold in your room, did you leave the window open overnight Altair?" he asked

Altair blushed slightly and gave Ezio an annoyed look, the gesture alone was enough to answer the curious Italian's question.

"Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't leave the window open at the night of a snowstorm," growled Altair, he grabbed his partner's extended arm that was coiled around his upper-arm and detached it.

"Really Altair; denial, embarrassment and aggression? All the signs of a liar…" commented the Italian, grin growing wider.

Altair rolled his eyes turned away from Ezio. However, the Italian would have none of that. He reached for his partner's upper-arm once more and dragged himself and his captive towards the messy bundle of warm sheets.

"Ezio! What are y-"Altair couldn't finish his sentence because his back met the soft mattress; his companion hovering over him, still keeping a firm grip on the Syrian's bicep.

Altair tried using his free arm to push the affectionate Italian off, but it was a futile attempt, the Italian hardly budged. Instead, he tried punching the arrogant Ezio but only found himself pinned down more than ever. The Italian had grabbed the forearm of one Altair attempted to punch him with; and pinned it above the Syrian's head by the wrist.

The pinned man let out an irritated breath as red covered his cheeks. He turned his head away as his eyebrows creased; he obviously wasn't amused by current situation.

"Oh come on Altair, you know I'm not going to hurt you…" he says, his voice low but soft. He bent down further to nuzzle the frustrated man's neck, leaving small kisses.

Altair didn't say anything and continued glance away.

Ezio frowned; he felt Altair's tense breathing. He wasn't comfortable with this. Finally deciding that this wasn't a good idea, Ezio retreated, he released his grips on his partner's arms and placed them on either side of his partner's head.

"I apologize Altair, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," he said, and he meant it too. He bent down once more and placed a kiss on the stubborn man's cheek before completely drawing away.

He was about to head out the angry man's room before a hand wrapped around his own.

"Stay…"

The man's expression had softened and so had his breathing; however his visage was tinted with sadness as shown from the tilts of his eyebrows. He didn't look at Ezio, he was still looking away.

The Italian climbed back onto the bed and hovered over his companion. He brought his scarred hand to his partner's cheek and turned his face so his partner could look at him.

"Ez-" That was the second time he was caught off, but this time he was caught off by the pressing of warm, scarred lips against his own.

He closed his eyes and responded to the kiss with some hesitation.

Ezio drew away after a couple of seconds and pressed his forehead against Altair's own in an affectionate matter. He closed his eyes and breathed. Altair watched him through semi-lidded eyes, his dim golden eyes searching.

"I guess I'm still not used to being intimate…" he mumbled.

The hazel-eyed man chuckled and drew away. "I should've expected it, and I apologize for nothing doing so," he said, smiling at the blushing man.

"You have nothing to apologize for, I should be apologizing for my lack of… experience in these matters…" He mumbled the last bit.

"I think I'd be concerned if you did have several experience," Ezio quoted, obvious jealousy hinted in his voice. The thought of his Altair being intimate with anyone other than himself angered him.

Altair smiled and extended him arms to wrap around Ezio's neck. He drew him down towards himself. The Italian smiled brightly, but his eyes remained soft and semi-lidded. He maneuvered his head to press soft kisses along Altair's neck and collar. This time there were no hints of rejections or discomfort, all remained was a nervous breathing caused by lack of experience.

He stopped his kisses and brought his head to level his gaze with Altair's. Ezio nuzzled his companion's nose with his own, in which Altair responded to by doing the same. Finally he brought his lips down to meet Altair's in a surprisingly rough kiss.

Altair uncoiling his arms from Ezio's neck, then coiled his fingers around his biceps. He returned Ezio's kiss with equal fervor.

Ezio bit softly at the tanned man's lips and swiped his tongue along the lower lip. When Altair refused to grant him access to his cavern to deepen their already-heated kiss; Ezio grounded his pelvis against Altair's own. This emitted a loud groan from the Syrian's lips. Ezio took advantage of this by pushing his tongue past the barrier of formally clenched teeth.

Altair blushed and moan softly against the tongue that was playing with his own. The venturous tongue gently swiped his own; before it ventured off back to its own housing.

The Italian gently sucked on his companion's lower lip before retreating, again emitting another groan from the man beneath him.

Both men gazed at each other as they replenished their lungs with much-need oxygen. Ezio was quickly to recover than Atlair. As soon as he recovered, he leaned towards his partner's neck and began sucking at, earning a gasp and groan from the other man, but luckily no rejection from the affectionate gesture. He trailed his lips from the side of his neck down to his collar. There was no doubt that there will be marks made. He retreated from his partner's neck to plant a quick kiss on his partner's bruised lips.

Before things seriously got out of control, Ezio pulled away and drew the thick blanket over their bodies. Broad arms wrapped around Altair's well-formed waist and Ezio pressed himself closer.

He murmured into his companion's shoulder "I love you, Altair," before closing his eyes.

Altair looked at him and pressed a hand to the well-defined cheek and smiled softly. He muffled: "I love you too, Ezio," before resting his own eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

… **I'm trash** :D **Too be completely honest, I have no idea what I wrote. The original concept of this work that I wrote on my phone came out different when I wrote it on the computer.**


End file.
